


growing up

by kirishima_is_best_boi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, No Sex, Underage Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirishima_is_best_boi/pseuds/kirishima_is_best_boi
Summary: Otabek could never tell Yuri no.Alternately: The one where Yuri makes some really, really bad choices and Otabek loves him too much.





	1. chapter 1

His first heat rolls around three days after his sixteenth birthday. No one is shocked when Yuri Plisetsky presents as an omega and no one is shocked when he and confirmed beta Otabek Altin lock themselves away for three days to fuck each other senseless in celebration. Everyone, however, is shocked when six weeks later when Yuri Pliestsky collapses on the ice.

 

He calls Otabek four hours later.

 

He does not say hello. He does not begin with an apology for waking Otabek at the ungodly hour of three in the morning. Instead he sobs and sobs and Otabek listens and lets him cry until he can barely breath. "It hurts! It hurts so fucking much!" He manages to croak out after crying for so long. "I can't...I can't...Fuck..." He swallows then and clutches at his phone so hard he'd afraid it might shatter.

 

"Yura?" Otabek has not spoken or made so much as a grunt in the time since he'd answered the call.

 

"My baby is dead."

* * *

 

He is in love with Yuri Plisetsky. That realization comes to him slow and quiet and fills him with warmth and then ice cold fear. He is a beta and his beloved Yuri is an omega. It was inevitable that Yuri would fall for an alpha and drift away from him...Until then... Well, things were good. Yuri loved him. Yuri, fierce and proud and cocky Yuri loved him and wanted to be with him. 

 

"Who...Who was the father?" He asks two days later. He had booked the first flight out to St. Petersburg to be with Yuri and they lay together in the boy's bed as he mourned the loss of the child Yuri hadn’t even known he’d care so much about. 

 

Yuri looks at him, eyes red and puffy, and Otabek feels very small. “What did you just say?” He asks. His voice is weak and cracked from crying, but there is a fierceness there that makes Otabek question himself. 

 

“I’m a beta, Yuri.” He whispers. “We both know…” He flinches as Yuri’s hand swipes across his face in a slap. The boy sits up and tries to hit him again and again. Otabek thinks about letting him, but instead grabs his arms and holds him and takes all of the abuse Yuri can scream at him until the boy is panting and limp against him. 

 

“Yours.” Yuri sobs out. He lets Otabek hold him close as he breaths harsh and hot against his neck. “I never...It was only you.” He whispers. 

 

Otabek has never been very religious, but in this moment he believes that God is laughing down at him.

* * *

 

When Otabek turned sixteen he expected to present as an alpha. He had the height and the build and the gruff features of any good looking alpha male. Instead he’d stayed just the same. No knot had swelled his cock. No want had filled him at the scent of an omega in heat. No… He had stayed just the same and that had been just fine. 

 

He stays quiet as his doctor gently explains that alphas do not always present and are presumed to be betas until something like he and Yuri’s little accident happens. A simple blood test had revealed the truth and treatment would be as simple as a few hormone shots. Simple. Just a little mistake. 

 

He goes home and he sits at his desk and stares at his reflection in the dark screen of his computer and he cries. 

* * *

 

Yuri is seventeen when he decides he wants a baby. He’s laying in Otabek’s too small Almaty apartment, staring at the ceiling. The twenty-one year old is out buying ice cream and condoms at Yuri’s demand and Yuri knows Otabek, confirmed alpha, will not tell him no. He’s never told him no. 

 

“I want a baby.” Otabek stares at him blankly for a moment before stepping past the growing blonde so that he can put their ice cream in the freezer. He sets the box of condoms on the kitchen counter and opens the refrigerator to crack open a beer. 

 

Yuri slides his long, thin fingers up and under Otabek’s shirt as he leans against the man. It’s hot during the summer and Otabek hasn’t bothered to fix his air conditioner. He’s sweaty and absolutely reeks of alpha and body odor. “Beka…” He whines lowly as he smooshes his nose into the man’s neck and feels him take a long pull of his beer. 

 

Otabek is not a man of words. He expresses himself through his skating and his music and stupid eggplant emojis. They don’t have long conversations about art or music or even about their relationship. Otabek quietly hands Yuri the box of condoms and kisses his forehead. 

 

He could never tell Yuri no.

* * *

 

 


	2. chapter 2

It’s Victor Nikiforov who talks to him first. 

 

Otabek makes a point of visiting Yuri at every possible moment, especially this close to a heat, and that very often means spending time with Victor and his fiance. The Yuri duo are out picking up dinner and no doubt bickering. The elder Yuri has long since retired from competitive figure skating and now coaches the younger Yuri, who lives in the Nikiforov home. Otabek finds the chubby cheeked omega sweet and endearing in his attempts to communicate in Russian and piss-poor Khazak. His mate, however, does not fill Otabek with the same warmth. 

 

The elder alpha sits comfortably on a couch that Otabek is sure costed more than his travel budget for a year. He flicked through his Instagram page with a fairly bored expression. He sniffs briefly before his eyes cut over to Otabek. 

 

“I can smell it, you know.” He says quietly and Otabek swallows. He knows (hopes) that Victor will not attack him, but instincts tell him to worry. “He’s seventeen, Otabek.” Victor stands then as the front door slams open. He looks down at the new, young alpha. “Don’t ruin your lives on a whim.”

 

Yuri flounces into Otabek’s arms with a hum. “We went to the pharmacy.” The blonde whispers in his ear. “And Katsudon bought something secret.”

 

 

* * *

Yuri sobs into Otabek’s neck. He’s a beautiful boy, Otabek will be the first to admit this, but he cries ugly. His face is red and splotchy and his nose snotty and wet. He blubbers and hiccups and sniffles wetly without a care. Still, Otabek is in love.

 

“It isn’t fair!” And Otabek wants to tell him that when you’re seventeen nothing seems fair...But instead he hums a quiet tune and kisses the sweat-matted hair at the side of his omega’s temple. “That fat fuck is having a baby and I’m not!”

 

“Maybe it’s a sign.” Otabek ventures slowly. He feels Yuri tense and relax into another wave of sobs. “I want to be a family.” He whispered.

 

Otabek knows that Yuri has certain… Issues. With a missing father and an absentee mother, the boy was raised almost exclusively by his grandfather. His own family had been, and still was, fairly idyllic. 

  
“We’ll be a family...One day.” He assures quietly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't really finished. I had more but I'm a really bad writer so I won't clog the archive w it

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you wrap your eggplant up, kids.


End file.
